


Shattered Souls

by PB9



Category: AB6IX (Band), Kim Donghan - Fandom, Kim Jiuen, Park Jihoon - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), SF9 (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, more politics than romance, so much background relationships and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Of shattered souls, broken minds and hollow eyes.Faith brings people back into your life in the weirdest way possible. Woojin never thought that he would meet an old school mate (or was he more than that) through a one night stand. It was supposed to be one night, but Jihoon integrated into his life like no one did. And he's not sure if he likes that.To make it worse, Jihoon is the same guy who got banished from British wizarding communities and got his wand taken in year 6, the kind of guy an auror like him should not be meddling with.





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shattered Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500989) by Me. 



> Everything in bold is spoken in Korean.

Woojin slowly opens his eyes, waking his senses with few blinks. Eyes darting the room, it's clear he's not home.

Right

_Muggle club, loud music, sloppy kisses in the hallway, the best sex in his life time._

It all comes in a flash with memories of hot lips all over his bod-

Woojin shakes his head vigorously.

He slowly turns his head to his right, ready to put a face to the lips

Or

Not.

  
_What the actual fuck?_

'You look like you just saw a ghost.'

He blinks, very quickly - this is not what supposed to happen.

To go all the way to prepare for a one night stand in muggle clubs and ended up with a wizard who went to school with him.

_Fuck_

The other guy raised his eyebrow 'Are you alright? I mean, you remember me right, 'cause last night it's the only thing you've been moani-'

'Please - don't'

'Uh, sure, I mean you were enjoying dirty talking last nigh-'

'How long have you been awake?'

'Like, pretty long actually, an hour?'

'So why are you still here?'

'What do you mean?'

_The fucking audacity of Park Jihoon, someone reminds me again why was he sorted into Ravenclaw._

'Why didn't you leave, go home whatever?'

'Why....would I do that?'

'I mean isn't that what muggles do?'

Jihoon raised himself from the mattress, resting on his left elbow, facing Woojin. A smirk on his face while the duvet slowly drops to his waist, showing rosy kiss marks all over his torso and abs.

'First of all, babe, I'm a wizard, second I couldn't leave 'cause you were cuddling me and third, no that's not what muggles do. They - well - we do know after care, where have you been getting all of this information?'

Crimson colour starts to take over Woojin's face, while Jihoon drops his smirk to a small adoring smile.

'On that note would you mind grabbing my phone for me? It's on the nightstand, I charged it last night - well after - oh thanks.'

Jihoon did something to the small muggle device as Woojin laid on the bed rethinking all of his life choices.

Out of everyone in the club, why did he decide it was Jihoon to go home with?

'Hi...yeah... it's Saturday why would I go to work?... Oh? That? Yeah it was the best... Sorry about that I guess? ... I'm sorry but I wasn't about to go home to see you being fucked by someo...'

Jihoon's voice started to fade as he moved away from the bed into the bathroom.

_Who was he on the phone with?_

Clearly they share a place together, and it sounds like a girl, and he doesn't want to see her - yeah. He doesn't recall Jihoon having any siblings since that wizard or witch would be coming to Hogwarts as well, Jihoon's a pureblood after all.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah'

'Woojin, your face is full with question marks. Also, do you want any breakfast? I can call the room service for you.'

'Uh, sure that'll be great.'

'French toast? Do you still like that?'

_Why does he still remember?_

'Yeah I do, thanks.'

'Can you move?'

'It hurts a little - woah what are you doing.'

Woojin finds himself, midair, bridal style by the one and only, Park Jihoon.

'After care, Woojin, now you should take a warm bath to sooth the pain.' With the said sentence, Jihoon walked into the bathroom with Woojin still in his arms.

* * *

Woojin rests his upper body against Jihoon.

Back in Hogwarts, he never realised how the Ravenclaw's body is just - bigger than his. He looked to the side, a giant mirror reflecting them, and somehow Woojin looks perfect sitting between Jihoon's legs, resting his body against Jihoon's wider frame.

'How long has it been now, 8 years?'

'Yeah, you left Hogwarts in year 6 right?'

'Well, expelled, but yes.'

'Earlier you said you're a wizard, right? I'm just curious 'cause they took your wand'

'I can buy a new one.'

'You were banished from magic community in the UK - and the Korean one is non-existence since that muggle war, all Koreans are practically in the UK now.'

'The Korean War 1950s, still ongoing. Anyway, there are a lot of magic communities I could join, I still do magic, well, occasionally.'

'Have you ever thought about how bizarre the whole thing was? You didn't even put your name in the goblet, you just have to join because magic said that the French girl values you the most in her life, and in third mission as the person she trusted the most'

Jihoon let out a low chuckle.

'The punishment wasn't proportionate.' Woojin added

'Yeah, I know, Hagrid legit killed a person and he wasn't banished. And who thought it was a great idea to lower the age boundaries of participants to year 6.'

'I mean Hagrid didn't kill her, he was a scapegoat, Dumbledore helped him'

'Legally, he killed her, Woojin. Our system is greatly flawed, I didn't have access to justice nor was I allowed tribunal to appeal my case, it's against the rule of law, literally the basis of English, well UK Law.'

'How did you know all about these?'

'Remember Gigi Parques?' Woojin nods

'She did law in university - uh - muggle course after school, like after Hogwarts, and she found it very fun to blabber and teach me English and Welsh law.'

'So you're still close?'

'I don't really have a choice I guess?' Jihoon chuckles, but Woojin feels an air of oddity.

'Was it her?'

'On the phone? Yeah. You were curious right?'

'Does she, like, ruin your life?'

Jihoon's eyes widen in confusion, before a laugh and a smile formed.

'She's the best thing that happened to me.'

* * *

  
Woojin contemplates as he walks along the street of London, headed to Diagon Alley.

Earlier, they left the bathroom to find that the room service was already inside the room, Jihoon's order. But there was only one plate, his.

French toast with orange juice.

_He really remembers._

Jihoon just sat next to him watched him ate with unreadable eyes, it was a mix of adoration and worry and something else.

He asked.

He said he has an appointment and muttered something along the lines of _brunch with missus_.

Maybe he's talking about his mum. But Woojin knew.

He's going to see Gigi Parques.

And it shouldn't have any effect on him, it's just a one night stand.

But it does.

And Woojin hates himself for it.

* * *


	2. Running into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin keeps running into Jihoon - and he really doesn't know how to feel

Woojin laid his back against the office chair for the umpteenth time.

Auror's paper works are _always_ boring. There are just way too much reports to be written, way too much petty crimes and no way to regulate them. There have been 20 petty thefts and the stolen stuff dropped around 30 metres away from the crime scene. A lot of mini blowups that didn't even hurt an ant. It was as if someone is trying to keep the aurors occupied, or at the very least, rile us up.

And with each of those cases, a report or two follow, which is really annoying. 

Sometimes he wonders why he chose to become an auror. 

'Hey, Woojinnie, wanna grab some lunch?' 

'Yeah sure.'

* * *

As he wait for the whole team to arrive in front of the office to decide where to have lunch, his thought flickered back to last Friday. It was the seventh time he met Jihoon in the past month. It was as if Jihoon are always around him (in muggle London) but he never noticed him until, let's call it the encounter, yes until after the encounter. First time was the same day after the _encounter_ , he came out to muggle London for some dinner with Donghyun, the only member in his auror team who is his age, the Durmstrang graduate, who is - mind you - pureblood, is in love with this dinner place and managed to drag him there, in the brief moment he was waiting for Donghyun outside the restaurant as he forgot his wallet inside, Jihoon walked past the restaurant. He let out a _hey_ , which caught Jihoon's attention as he turned back to him, upon realising it's Woojin he let out a smile. 

'So what brings a wizard like you here?'

'Good food.'

'Fair point.' He chuckled, something about that laugh was alluring, the low tone of his voice matching with a sincere laugh. He just, just somehow became someone you could fall in love with.

'What about you? What brings you here?'

'Good food?' He let out a big laugh 'Just kidding, this is my way home, walking from the tube.'

'Ah, so you walk home?'

'Well, not quite, I get on the tube then walk, but that's fair. I mean, I can't just use the floo from my workplace, since there isn't any and apparate - well - I'd like to limit my use of magic when unnecessary, plus, muggles are not dumb, people don't disappear and they have cctv.'

'I'm sorry, what?'

'A security camera, it records video of everything in its scope, so practically, it will record you turning into thin air by apparation.'

'Ah.' Woojin nodded a little, he wasn't a pureblood himself, his grandfather was a muggleborn wizard, but he was raised in an almost complete wizarding environment, which intrigued him, Jihoon, on the other hand was a pureblood - yet he seems to be very knowledgeable about muggle world.

'I've lived as a muggle - in most part for the past decade, I would know things you don't, don't worry too much. But if you are coming to Muggle London this often, it might be worth learning more.' Woojin blinked a few times before Jihoon quickly looked down on his strange square light up watch.

'Fuck, I have to go home, catch you later?'

'Ah yeah, sure.'

'Oh wait.' Jihoon fumbled a little in his coat pocket before grabbing out a small paper card and a pen and scribbled something on the back.

'My personal number is on the back if you want to give me a call, probably not that hard for you to find a phone right?'

'Ah, yeah, okay. See you I guess?'

'I'll look forward to it.' He turned and quickened his pace as he walked away. Woojin examined the paper card in his hand. On the front, some parts that he would have guessed is Jihoon's name were crossed out, it has some numbers which he guessed is Jihoon's business number. It also says Glaxosmithkline and researcher. So Park Jihoon works as a researcher at Glaxosmithkline, whatever that is. Another line was crossed out as well, left only ac.uk, weird but he could careless. He turned over the card, showing 11 digits number and a smiley face with rabbit ears. He smiled inevitably.

'Who was that?'

'Oh, just someone from Hogwarts.'

.

.

'Sorry, I couldn't find my cloak - since I was wearing it.' Daniel's voice brings him back to reality. He looks around and everyone is here already. Seongwoo is facepalming and shaking his head and pushes Daniel a lilttle. Donghyun chuckling next to him and Youngmin just sighs.

'Sometimes, I can't believe it's you two who graduate the same year as me, not these two over here.' Youngmin says while shooting glares at Seongwoo and Daniel, receiving responses as laughs from all. 

'Then, hyungs, should we take off?' Donghyun suggested and the group apparate to Diagon Alley. 

* * *

As he wait for the food to come, letting Seongwoo hyung and Daniel hyung do all the talking and entertaining the group, his thought flickers back to Jihoon again. Every other time they meet it's the same. It's unexpected but comfortable.

It was as if there is something about Jihoon that makes him feel relax.

That he doesn't need to think and filter things _anymore_. 

The more time they meet, the more he feels like falling into a trap.

Last Friday was - memorable. 

It was one of the very rare times where he goes to Muggle London alone, and the first since the encounter. 

He was tired of Western food in Diagon Alley - and it doesn't help that out of the sheer number of magical Koreans, none decided that it is the time to open a Korean restaurant, thus he has to seek one in muggle London. He was just strolling outside Diagon Alley deciding what to eat and as he was entering into the more muggle territory Jihoon was just, there. 

'Oh hey.' It was Jihoon who started, while he was still a little confused.

'Hi.'

'What are you doing 'round here, isn't it time for dinner?' 

'Yeah, I was thinking about what to eat.'

'Wanna go together? Catch up? I'm free, it wouldn't be as brief as every other times.' Woojin blinked, sometime it was as if Jihoon knows what he is thinking. 

'Ah sure, not Western though, I'm sick of it.' 

'Right, I know a good Korean one, wanna try?'

'Ah, sure.'

Jihoon took him into the tube, hands him a plastic card and tell him to tap on the way in, copying Jihoon. They talked, inside the tube about their days and once they get to the restaurant, a small korean barbeque restaurant on Oxford Street the conversation started to move towards their lives. He learnt that Jihoon studies chemistry and pharmaceutical, he wasn't sure what that was but Jihoon just explains that it is similar to studying advance potions and being a potion master at St.Mungo, as in they only make potions for injured people. He learnt that Jihoon always want a puppy, but cannot get one as Gigi Parques - who lives with him - says that Jihoon needs to look after himself and stop forgetting to shave first. Oddly enough, he found himself agreeing to the lady. He learnt that Jihoon finished his last year of wizarding studies at Beauxbatons, which explained how he is so close with Parques. 

He told him a million stories, and he reciprocated. 

And he couldn't really imagine a better dinner date - if this is one that is. 

The vagueness of Jihoon and Gigi's relationship haunts him. 

They live together - yet Jihoon never mentions if they are together or what not. But there was someone he was seeing during University that he mentioned which confuses him even more.

Woojin shakes his head as the food started being served and Daniel already starts digging into his pie.

 _He is tired of western food_. 

* * *

'Got your wand?'

'Yep.'

'Remember the plan?'

'Psst _I_ came up with the plan.'

'Okay, so I do the entrance, and yo-'

'And I will create chaos.' a sly smile was formed on her face as she holds onto the guy next to her, both in long dark cloaks.

The other guy smirks 'Let the show begins.'

He taps his wand onto the brick wall in front of him in a rectangular manner, each brick he tapped started to twist and turn, slowly forming the entrance of Diagon Alley. They share a knowing look and an identical sly smile before marching in.

* * *

A secret howler arrives at the lunch table - meaning it's from the ministry and only directed people could hear.

'USE OF FORBIDDEN WAND DETECTED AT THE ENTRANCE OF DIAGON ALLEY - REPEAT - USE OF FORBIDDEN WAND DETECTED AT THE ENTRANCE OF DIAGON ALLEY - REPEAT - USE...'

The howler doesn't stop, and five aurors turn to each other in horror. 

* * *


	3. Forbidden wands and their holders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, everything in bold is in Korean.

' **There's no point examining who did that right now! Safety of the people first!** ' Daniel stands up full length, drawing attentions from civilians around him, his voice is hoarse, his brows twitched and gaze harden. Youngmin let out a sigh before signalling him to sit down.

' **I know you spoke in Korean, but that will still draw attentions, alright. Last thing we need is for people to panic, our auror cloaks are not helping.** ' Daniel sits down in response, his face is still all scrunched up, but now with addition of a frown.

' **Niel, don't be immature.** ' added Seongwoo who looks as worried as Youngmin was. **'We can't afford to have people knowing about... you know.** ' as he motions the closed howler in the middle of the table.

' **Shouldn't we examine who it was though?** ' Interrupted Donghyun

 **'Didn't I just tell you the exact opposite? How could you just straight up disrespect a hyung like that?** ' Daniel stands up again, blood gushing to his face. Donghyun's eyes dart left and right, his lips shaking and his chair moves backward. 

**'Daniel, stop, sit down, you are scaring Donghyun. Now, Donghyun, tell us why you think we should.'** It was Youngmin - once again who interrupted and brought Daniel to his senses. Woojin is looking down at his hands, sometimes he forgot what kind of temper Daniel has - always had since Hogwarts. And he has to admit, even as one of the favourite _dongsaengs_ per se, he is scared of the older guy.

**'Because then we can narrow down who is coming to create problems - and being as obvious as using forbidden wand surely meant that they did not come here just to have a cup of tea.'**

* * *

'I like this tea - what brew was it again?' A small asian girl with long dark hair said as she puts down her cup.

'Lady Grey, suits you though _missus_.' replied the male figure across her. 

'Stop calling me _missus._ ' The girl raises her chin up, leans back and swings her right leg over the left one. The guy chuckles and pours some more Lady Grey for her, she lowered her gaze before picking up the tea cup from the plate.

'It's a funny name, don't you think?' 

' **Of course I don't. Anyhow, have you seen them?** ' 

' **The aurors**?'

' **Yeah.** ' 

' **They are walking out of the restaurant right now.** ' 

' **Always attracting attention, how sad.** ' Her eyes droop to the silent tea

' **Should we grab them some more?** ' said the guy as he took another sip of tea, motioning that two aurors are splitting from group.

'Oh my, shall I?' 

' **As planned, _darling_.**' The girl giggles in response

' **That old lady shouldn't have given us the idea of being a honeymoon couple**.' She exclaims while drawing out her wand, and starting to perform a swish. 

'Wingardium Leviosa' 

And her tea cup floats up in the air, the two figures look at each other in the eye while an identical smirk starting to form on both of their face, as they thought in sync, _three, two, one._

* * *

Mini explosion occurs throughout the entire Diagon Alley linearly in a clockwise direction. As if someone walked around, dropping little bombห here and there, moving within 0.2 seconds between each spots. It was only a second long, but it manages to get all of the aurors on the floor, some have someone else under the cloaks. And once the smoke starts to disappear, the two figures were still there, sipping on their Lady Grey, with their hoods down. One of the auror stands up and starts to help each other, including few civilians up. 

'Is everyone alright?' came out naturally from Lim Youngmin's lips, while everyone started to get up from the floor and the shopkeepers look around their shops.

'Mr.Auror?'

'Yes Ma'am?'

'I don't think anyone was hurt. I was really sure the explosion was right here next to my potted flower, and see, not even a petal fell down.' explained the old lady from a jewellery shop.

'I see. Thank you for your insight Ma'am.' Youngmin wraps up then he goes back to his team where everyone was checking how everyone is doing. 

A red familiar envelope arrives in the middle of the air as an owl flies away.

Another secret howler.

They all look at each other in confusion.

'USE OF FORBIDDEN WAND DETECTED IN DIAGON ALLEY - REPEAT - USE OF FORBIDDEN WAND DETECTED IN DIAGON ALLEY - REPEAT - USE OF FORBIDDEN WAND DETECTED..' Woojin is the first one to get to his senses and use his wand to shut the secret howler up before looking at Donghyun. 

'We'll go check the entrance, if that's fine.'

'Go ahead Woojin.' Youngmin said while swallowing. This is more than he had ever imagined- two uses of forbidden wands, and they could not tell if they are the same. The worst scenario would be two wands- and that they are cooperating. He looks around, Daniel and Seongwoo are talking to people. He looks down at the red envelope in his hand. 

'Mister.' It is the same old lady.

'If it helps, I saw an unfamiliar couple today, they could just be tourists in their honeymoon holiday but I thought you should know, since I've never seen them around before but they are Koreans.' by the time she finished her sentence Seongwoo was with him.

'That's odd, all Korean wizards are residence to United Kingdom.' added Seongwoo.

'Let me clarify, the guy was definitely Korean I could tell, the girl told me that she's French but her ethnicity was definitely Korean.' Seongwoo swallows, but nothing came to Youngmin's mind. Seongwoo escorts Youngmin away after saying thank you to the kind lady, especially that she motions to the tea shop as the place the seemingly couple has rested. 

'I know one French-Korean girl who is an owner to a forbidden wand.'

'What do you mean?'

'And she has a strange relationship with a Korean guy who is also an owner of a forbidden wand that were taken away from them.'

'Gigi Parques and Park Jihoon.' Interrupts by Daniel, both of them look up.

'It was our final year triwizard tournament, not sure if you remember, Youngmin, since you didn't care about it, but Seongwoo was Hogwarts' champio-'

'So I never forgot about them.'

'And those two in dark cloaks over at the tea shop surely looks like them.' Youngmin's and Seongwoo's eyes widened before all three quickly make their ways over to the tea shop where a girl in dark cloak was giggling to the man next to her, who was sipping his Lady Grey tea. 

* * *

'Surely, a lot of people were using the entrance.' exclaims Donghyun

'I have always thought 40 names in the forbidden wand list is short until today.' said Woojin.

'Have you found a match?'

'No, I was only checking the ones which are not in possession of the ministry though, the returned but remained forbidden ones.' 

'Right.' Both wizards continue to use their wands to scroll the names of holders of wands used to operate the entrance and the list of forbidden wands holders in their hand.

'Hey, I think this is strange.' Said Donghyun.

'What about it?'

'I'm pretty sure this one is the forbidden wand holder we were looking for but his name is not on here.'

_11 3/4" Hawthorn, Unicorn Tail Hair, Park Jihoon_

Woojin blinks but Donghyun cuts him 'He got his wand taken away in that triwizard tournament right? I remember since it was really emotional.'

'Yeah, I supposed. But it has been 8 years, the wands should still be with the ministry, right?' Donghyun nodded and starts to check the list of wands in possession of the government. Woojin's thought flickers else where. 

_But he said he can get a new one, right?_

'Found it, I think it's his wand, French magic ministry asked for its possession and he could, I don't know find his way out there.' Donghyun explained as he grabs Woojin's wrist and take him back to the middle of Diagon Alley.

'But how did the French ministry ... It doesn't make sense, Jihoon is Korean, I know him.'

'We don't know about that, but we will, now where is Youngmin hyung.'

* * *

'Looks like we have to make our exit, _my love_ ' Said the girl as the guy next to her call for the bill

'Of course, _darling_ , we shall.' He pays the waiter and thanks god the waiter doesn't take long. They stand up and walk out of the tea shop, arms linked like a newly wed couple.

'Where do you two think you are going?' It came from Seongwoo who has his wand out with Daniel and Youngmin behind him. Daniel has his wand out, pointed at the couple, Youngmin raises his eyebrows, his eyes widened in surprise before he pulls everything back in the next second and draws out his wand. 

'I'm sorry? Mon amour, what's going on?' the girl looked back at the group of aurors before asking back at her _lover._

'Don't act dumb, Parques, we know you.'

'I'm sorry?' Jihoon rolls his eyes at the three aurors as the girl next to him clutches onto his arm.

'Jihoon, don't worry, we remember you too.' said Daniel, inching his wand.

'I'm confused, really, what are you guys doing.'

'You are committing crimes, and we are arresting you for it.' Seongwoo said, his chest up, leading his steps as he moves closer to the couple. 

'What crime may I ask?' Jihoon asked nonchalantly.

'Being here, you guys were banished from English wizarding communities since the triwizard tournament.'

'Oh, that, what are you going to do Seongwoo ssi? Throw us in Azkaban? That's a part of the community as well. Throw us out to muggle world? Don't bother, we're making our exits, au revour.' He said and turns away with his _lover_ and start to walk away.

'It doesn't end there, Park Jihoon, right?' interrupts Donghyun who arrived with Woojin.

'You used your wand, your _forbidden wand_ at the entrance of Diagon Alley. And that's a crime. And if I check her wand, I am positive it will be the 10 3/4" Hazel, Unicorn Tail Hair wand which was forbid at the same time as the one you have on you right now.'

Jihoon doesn't swallow, he simply smile before detecting Woojin, the corners of his lips drop a little before he brings it up again. 'Alright, then what business are we doing here. We can hand in our wands if you want.'

'I'm going to arrest both of you.' Seongwoo said, his wand barely touching the girl's throat, and Daniel's wand less than an inch away from Jihoon. 

She clears her throat, drawing attention from all. 'And under what charge are you arresting us? I want to know the basis you are making your claim from, you cannot arrest us for misdemeanours in wizarding England, I believe, since section 1 of Criminal Law Act 1967 doesn't seem to apply in the wizarding world.'

All of the aurors freeze for a second. 'So I thought, using a forbidden wand may constitute a liability, but unless you can tell me where your source of information is from I'm afraid we will be leaving and going back to muggle world, you know, just get on about our lives like we always did.' She fashions a smile before walking out, arms still linked with Jihoon.

The three senior aurors look at each other hopelessly, while Woojin found himself conflicted. Donghyun, however, saves the day.

'Are you sure we can't arrest them or at least take them back as suspects? We have grounds to believe that they are the felons of the explosions right?' 

'Yes! Merlin! Hyung, we should go after them now.' Hyped by Woojin, the entire group apparate to entrance of Diagon Alley where the couple was heading, and was sure that they would get the couple before they make their exit. However, only their backs were spotted as they were walking out of the Diagon Alley to the muggle world, the aurors share a knowing look.

But they weren't prepared for what happen as they were about to throw some spells, the cloaks swung right of both of the owners, into the girl's tote bag that came out of no where. Underneath they are wearing no wizard clothes, just normal muggle clothes. 

Before any spells could ever left the aurors' mouths, both of the figures already blend in with the crowd of muggle outside Diagon Alley. 

* * *

The door slams against the wall as Kang Daniel enters his team's office as Woojin and Donghyun jump back a little, before looking at each other knowingly with a weak and dry smile. _It's going to be a long day_. 

'So, er, hyungs, about this Park Jihoon and Gigi Parque..' Donghyun was met with burning gaze of Kang Daniel at the mention of the name that it swallows the rest of his sentence out. Youngmin let out a breath before sitting down in his seat. 

Daniel and Seongwoo never really pay respect to their other colleagues in the team, and still Woojin never understands their relationship with Youngmin. The Galling Gryffindors has always, not only in the same year group as Youngmin, but also in the same house. Youngmin was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain and the other twos were in the team, similar to now where the other twos are in Youngmin's team. 

Youngmin looked down at his notes and motion that everyone take a seat. Daniel stands still while Seongwoo let out a sigh but nonetheless sits down. 

'Go on Donghyun.' Said Youngmin in a low quiet voice, he leans back in his chair and another sigh escapes. 

'Well, since you guys went to school with Jihoon and al-' 

'You want us to provide the information about him.' Interrupted by Seongwoo, with a pair of tired eyes.

'I can, I know both of them, I competed with both of them during the triwizard, and if I remember correctly Woojin was very close to Jihoon - he was a Ravenclaw - pretty smart I supposed but not smart enough to keep himself in the magical England.' 

'The girl, Gigi Parques, on the other hand, is much different, she was lovely, I supposed, standard Beauxbatons if we don't count the fact that she's Korean- well she insisted she is French and acts like one so may be she was adopted. Anyway, I don't know what happened but in the last mission, she used some weird ass magic without a wand, and Jihoon did too, and they were arrested and their wands taken because of that. It was the mission to save the _thing_ you valued the most, I saved my family's seal, she has to save Jihoon and somehow she resorted to that.' Seongwoo let out another sigh, leaning back into the chair before continuing. 

'Jihoon was first called in the second mission as they call the most trusted person to fight side by side with the champions, I got Daniel by no surprise, but when Jihoon was pulled down from the bleachers everyone was shocked, it was never known that they even know each other. At Yule Ball, later on, they went together, and after that everyone assumes that they were together, and from today, I guess they are, which was weird as many thought that Jihoon was like, talking with Woojin, so there's that.' Seongwoo looks at Woojin with droopy eyes, signalling that he shall continues. 

'Jihoon was, well charming, but he was not really open, he hates attention for one and did not even think twice about not putting his name in the goblet. He said that he doesn't want to do something he would regret in the tournament, guessed he still did in the end though. He was nice, warm, has some mischevious sides, loves researching and reading all about nonsense. He picks up things really fast and what not. He was clearly intelligent, and from the stunts pulled today, I would think they are both smart and they got caught only because they _wanted_ to, it doesn't make sense for them to sit down and enjoy tea until we come back, they could have left anytime but no- I think they want us, the aurors, to know that this is their fight, this is their statement, and they are who we have to put up against.' 

'I would like to add, if you don't mind.' said Donghyun, 'I think that all of the past misdemeanours, I think it was their jobs, it kept us busy and on our feet.' 

'And the type of explosion is pretty much the same where nothing was hurt.' Added Youngmin from the background, before he continues 'But that would mean they have someone on their side to do this since their wands are forbidden, if they were to get a new one from Ollivander's, they would also need access to the Diagon Alley.' 

'That would be a scary thought, someone siding with felons like that.' Seongwoo stated with a sigh.

'And it could be anyone, any ordinary wizards, I would have just bribed my way into Diagon Alley.' 

'What did you say Donghyun?' It was Daniel, again, as if today Donghyun is on his bad list.

'Bribe, pay a poor wizard to open up the entrance of Diagon Alley and then go buy the wand.' 

'That would be tricky.' Youngmin sends a weak smile on his own sentence. 'Ollivander's and Gregorovitch's both have a list of forbidden wand holders and advice from the ministry to not sell to them. Although Jihoon was rich, I don't think he was rich enough to find a wand from this country.' 

'Oh right, I found out that both of their wands were asked to be in the possession of French ministry after some arrangements and so we sent it away.' 

'Donghyun, you are suggesting that they bribed the French ministry of magic.' said Youngmin with a concern look on his face.

'No, the thing is, Gigi Parques is French, and she doesn't need to bribe French ministry of magic to have them protecting her, they would, especially if it emerges that the crime she was punished for is not considered a crime over there.' 

'You're forgetting something, Donghyun, Park Jihoon, what about him.' Said Daniel, still standing still, leaning against the door frame

'I mean, I supposed once she get hers they might as well gets Jihoon? I don't kno-' 

'Jihoon graduated from Beauxbatons.' cut off by Woojin, the whole office went silent. 

'I - well - we have met on a lot of coincidental encounters in muggle world lately - and yeah, I learned that he graduated from Beauxbaton, and upon using magic, I confronted that the ministry took his wand, he said he could just get a new one.' 

'But we all know that one wasn't new.' 

'Is that how they got their wands from the French government, saying they would need it for studying and completing their final years?' 

'Right, Youngmin, and how did Jihoon even enrolled in the first place?' confronted by Daniel, Youngmin leans back before continuing 'Well, that is not that important right, the thing is now we know that he graduated from there, so we will just have to research about these twos and how they utilise loopholes into doing this - and more especially - why are they doing this.' 

* * *

'Dominic snapchatted another bored out selfie.' stated Gigi, feet up in the air swinging over the arm of the armchair she is in.

'Are we even surprise? He _hates_ that job, it just happened that he was the only one who could do it.' 

'Well, I supposed.' 

'When shall we visit _them_ again? I want to go tomorrow if you are free.' 

'I have a meeting I have to attend with a senior associate in the afternoon but I supposed we can go in the morning.' 

'Yeah, we should go before 9, since I have work.' Gigi laughs in response 'Hey, I have work too.' 

'You start working at what, 11? Psst.' 

'Well, this is how law firms work, I'm sorry Glaxosmithkline makes you go before 9.' 

'At least I don't have to deal with people, just me and my lab, maybe a few bacteria in the petri dish.' 

'Alright, Mr. snowflake here forgot he shares his lab with others.' 

'At least I can ask for day offs easily. It took you like 6 business days to sort out when can we perform.' 

'Can't help I'm a busy woman, always wanted.' 

'Now you're on the wanted list.' 

'Not yet - and we both know why,' Grin appears again, not on one but two faces.

* * *

Everyone has their own ways in searching for information - and we all were not assigned to find a specific piece of information. Youngmin hyung tried, but Daniel hyung was against it for some unsound reasonings that he didn't understand. Youngmin hyung let Daniel hyung do as he like, again, which is also hard to understand, their relationships during Hogwarts day is likely to not have been friends. Anyhow, he found himself flipping through the 2011 triwizard tournament newspapers and magazines. There were a lot of publicity around the case, and he remembers that he, himself, disagreed with the outcome, if it can be called one. 

There was not judgement, not court days, no trials. Just aurors taking wands from a pair of 16 year olds. 

He needs to find something substantial, something that is worth reading other than the fact that _Koreans are dangerous they were using unknown wandless magic that the aurors deemed harmful_. 

He is an auror himself, now anyway, aurors do not possess the kind of knowledge, and their job is definitely not judging how to punish someone. 

_Unfair treatment to the Korean kids: How the action of the aurors was ultra vires and they are the ones who should have their wands confiscated_ _a short insight by Markus Karles_. 

Now, that's something worthwhile. 

And later on that evening, Woojin found himself scribbling a letter, owling to his bestfriend - Ahn Hyeongseob, a reporter at Daily Prophet. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galling means mischevious - I know I never heard of it too but I'm a slut for alliteration. Also the girl (Gigi Parques I mean) is based off from the actress Kim Jieun (insta: kj_ieun) she's really pretty, might look similar to someone *wink wink*, she starred in various cool mvs like the Day6 triology and FT Islands' love sick etc etc.
> 
> Also, they are calling their defendants "felons" as that's the name used prior to section 1 Criminal Law Act 1967. In the muggle world (aka England right now) they all are called defendants.


End file.
